Making money with enchanting
= FAQ, Notes, & Tips = Frequently Asked Questions Q: Can I disenchant soulbound items? A: You can disenchant items that are soulbound to your character, but you can not disenchant items that are soulbound to other characters. --- Q: Can I enchant a single item more than once? Can I stack enchantments? A: You can NOT cast multiple enchants on a single item (called "stacking enchantments"). In fact, only one crafted (profession) ability can be on an item at one time; this includes other professions such as leatherworking (armor patches) and blacksmithing (sheild spikes) as well. A new crafted ability will REPLACE any existing crafted ability. You will receive a message asking you to confirm the replacement. --- Q: Which enchantments will make a weapon glow? A: See the Recipe List, below. --- Q: If I get the same enchant on both my main-hand and off-hand weapon (ie: +15 agility), do I get the total of both enchants (+30 agility total)? A: Yes. --- Q: Can off-hand objects like orbs & wands be enchanted? How about Fishing Poles? A: Fishing Poles are considered weapons, so you can do any one-handed weapon enchant on them. As for orbs and wands, there are none. That may or may not, change in the future. --- Q: What is a "Nexus Crystal?" A: As of Patch 1.9, Epic items of level 50 or above, will Disenchant into a Nexus Crystal. They also have a small chance to be disenchanted from items that would actually drop Large Brilliant shards. Those crystals are used for powerful end-game enchants. Tips * You can gain enchanting up to 60, by simply disenchanting items. after that you'll need to start spamming low level enchants. * As an early Journeyman enchanter, you can create Greater Magic Wands which sell at a vendor for 15 silver, using only simple wood (38 copper) and a Greater Magic Essence, which can be disenchanted from lvl 11-20 items which can be found on the auction house with buyouts as low as 10-20 silver. This way you can get several levels extremely cheaply, even turning a slight profit. * If you are a Solo player who refuses to use the auction house, one way to level up your enchanting early-on is to take Tailoring as your second profession. You can make Brown Linen Robes fairly early-on in your tailoring, from basic Linen Cloth and Coarse Thread. Disenchant these for reagents, mostly Strange Dust. Use this strange dust to do basic enchantments. You can replace an enchantment on an item: this lets you spam enchantments on a single item for leveling up your enchanting. With this easy combo you can get your enchanting up to about 60. On the other hand, if you don't mind using the AH, leveling enchanting skill is much faster if you take a gathering profession (like mining) as your second profession. Sell the cloth, stones and minerals you find in the AH, and buy items for disenchanting there. This yields more reagents than tailoring. * If you are in a Guild, get your guildmates to send you "junk" green items so that you can disenchant them. I recommend taking Tailoring as secondary profession so that you can create things to disenchant, and create items to enchant then sell. If you take tailoring, also ask your guildmates to send you linen/wool/silk, and keep them stocked with bags, clothes, and cloth armor, and enchant their items in return. Enchanting is a very expensive profession, but it can be done much more cheaply if you have a couple friends feeding you a few items each. * If you don't take tailoring, take a gathering profession. You'll need all the money you can get to finance your enchanting. Skinning has the most easily gathered items, and Mining has some of the most valuable gathered items. Herbalism can also be profitable in the long run, as some mid to high-level herbs are in high demand, and sell for high prices. * Try using the Enchantrix AddOn which lets you know what an item will disenchant into. * When you first start enchanting, you can skill up until skill level 40 or so, just by disenchanting items. After you pass skill level 50, you no longer gain skill points by disenchanting items. Thus, the most cost effective method of skilling up in enchanting is by only disenchanting items until you no longer get skill points from doing so. If you decide to do this, save all your components until you reach skill level 40, and start using them after this point. * See info under Annora when you're nearing skill 225. *Reminder : This is a costly profession, and difficult to level up in the early game. It is recommended for players in guilds, or for an alt with a higher level primary feeding items to the alt enchanter. *To make enchanting a lot cheaper sell low lvl enchants (lvls 1-100) for 12-40 linen cloth and make greens to disenchant. This will give you more material than you spend and you only have to buy the string plus low lvl players often have 12-20 linen and can afford it. = 1.9 Enchanting Improvements = In Patch 1.9 Enchanting seems to get plenty of new additions. Epic level 51 or above items may now Disenchant into Nexus Crystals. Recipes to use such crystals are found inside Ahn'Qiraj. Also, Enchanters can turn their dusts and essences into magic 'oils'. Those oils add a temporary bonus, that will stack with existing enchants. Last of all, you can now shift-click enchants into a chat screen. Upcoming Enchants: *Enchant Gloves - Threat Permanently enchant gloves to increase threat from all attacks and spells by 2%. *Enchant Gloves - Shadow Power Permanently enchant gloves to increase shadow damage by up to 20. *Enchant Gloves - Frost Power Permanently enchant gloves to increase frost damage by up to 20. *Enchant Gloves - Fire Power Permanently enchant gloves to increase fire damage by up to 20. *Enchant Gloves - Healing Power Permanently enchant gloves to increase the caster's healing spells by up to 30. *Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility Permanently enchant gloves to increase agility by 15. *Enchant Cloak - Greater Fire Resistance Permanently enchant a cloak to give 15 fire resistance. *Enchant Cloak - Greater Nature Resistance Permanently enchant a cloak to give 15 nature resistance. *Enchant Cloak - Stealth Permanently enchant a cloak to give a increase to stealth. *Enchant Cloak - Subtlety Permanently enchant a cloak to decrease threat caused by the wearer by 2%. *Enchant Cloak - Dodge Permanently enchant a cloak to give a 1% chance to dodge. *Minor Wizard Oil While applied to target weapon it increases spell damage by up to 8. Lasts for 30 minutes. *Minor Mana Oil While applied to target weapon it restores 4 mana to the caster every 5 seconds. Lasts for 30 minutes. *Lesser Wizard Oil While applied to target weapon it increases spell damage by up to 16. Lasts for 30 minutes. *Lesser Mana Oil While applied to target weapon it restores 8 mana to the caster every 5 seconds. Lasts for 30 minutes. *Wizard Oil While applied to target weapon it increases spell damage by up to 24. Lasts for 30 minutes. *Brilliant Wizard Oil While applied to target weapon it increases spell damage by up to 36 and increases Spell Critical chance by 1% . Lasts for 30 minutes. *Brilliant Mana Oil While applied to target weapon it restores 12 mana to the caster every 5 seconds and increases the effect of healing spells by up to 25. Lasts for 30 minutes. Category:Enchanting